The problem of providing a contaminant-free environment or "clean room" has long been known in such applications as computer centers and hospitals. In addition, the asbestos problem is now well known by the general population. Currently, many hospitals, schools, universities, office buildings and institutions are plagued by asbestos related problems. Asbestos was previously considered a health hazard only for asbestos workers. Now asbestos is known to be a potential danger to many people who are routinely exposed to asbestos fibers in the air they breathe. Those who may be endangered by asbestos are children, teachers and others in schools, office buildings or the like where asbestos was sprayed or troweled on ceilings and other structural parts of buildings for fire-proofing, insulation, sound deadening or decoration. With regard to the asbestos problem, an effort has been made by the E.P.A. and O.S.H.A. to control the dust of tiny asbestos fibers, particularly where they are present in schools.
The E.P.A. and O.S.H.A. have issued regulations which cover the removal, encapsulation and enclosure of the asbestos material. Removal of asbestos containing material requires actual removal from the building by qualified professional personnel and the material is disposed of by burial in a site specifically approved for asbestos. Encapsulation of asbestos containing material requires that the area be coated with a penetrating bonding sealant to prevent release of asbestos fibers into the air. Enclosure of asbestos containing material requires that there be physical separation from the building environment by means of erecting permanent barriers such as suspended ceilings. The present invention relates to a contaminant sealing system which would satisfy the requirements of enclosure of the asbestos containing material. Removal of the asbestos containing material has the advantages of eliminating the source of the asbestos and it ends the exposure and precludes the development of future problems. However, removal has the disadvantages of being the most costly, complicated and time-consuming method; replacement of the removed material with a substitute material may be necessary; and there is a higher potential of exposure for workers to asbestos hazards. Enclosure has the advantages of controlling fiber released and it is the most rapid practical and uncomplicated method. In the case of enclosure, the source of the asbestos remains in the building, but the enclosure method is most appropriate when removal is not feasible for financial, practical or other reasons, and when disturbance of the enclosed areas is not likely.
The present invention relates to an enclosing system and method whereby ceiling tile frames are provided with a receiving means for receiving ceiling tiles such that there is sealing between the ceiling tile frame and the ceiling tile. This ceiling tile frame and ceiling tile form one cell of the system and there is also provided means for sealing between the cells in the system. In this way, the contaminant is sealed in an area between the roof and the ceiling of a building.
Prior art devices and systems do not consider the problem of a contaminant and dust-free environment. The present invention overcomes this problem by providing sealing within each cell in the system and providing sealing between all the cells in the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,811 to Keith discloses a building roof panel used in the construction of portable buildings. Two adjacent panels can be bolted together with the aid of a U-shaped channel used to clamp the panels together. The purpose of the panel is to provide a panel which can be assembled with other panels at the construction site by a simple bolting process so that a joint is sealed and protected from the weather. This structure does not provide for the enclosure and containment of dust and other contaminants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,212 to Barnett discloses hub joints for geodesic domes. Panels are provided and the space between the panels has a T-strut and caulking with a sealing strip along the length of the T-strut to provide a weather seal. Barnett is also concerned with weather sealing and not the enclosure or containment of dust and other contaminants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,518 to Allen teaches a reinforcing fiberglass plastic roof for boxcars. The roof of a boxcar is reinforced by X-shaped ends traversly extending and lengthwise spaced ribs made of fiberglass plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,544 to Hawes et al discloses a sealing gasket for installing between adjacent panel sections of wall structures to seal and insulate. Hawes et al is concerned with the expansion and contraction of the panels due to changes in temperature. In a like manner, Hawes et al is not concerned with the enclosure or containment of dust or other contaminants.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,766 to Sayler discloses a wall structure with an outer sheet, an inner sheet and filler material interposed between the two sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,154 to McDermott teaches a lining for high temperature vessels whereby a plurality of panels are attached to ajoining panels by the use of plates having flanged upturned edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 718,302 to Bartelstone discloses a reflective wall or ceiling where panels are connected by strips extending along the adjacent edges between the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 364,251 to Heberling discloses a metal roof provided with capping for the seams in the metal roof.